Jinyoung So
'Jinyoung "Jin" So '(b. 28 Dec. 2007) is a Sixth Year student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry . He humbely wears the colors of the House of Hufflepuff . ((OOC NOTE: Jinyoung is a WIP character, please check back here for any further updates on his development)) Biography Jinyoung So is the only son of Kahi Kang and Taemin So, both pureblood wizards from Seoul, South Korea. The only child matured quickly when his parents traveled the world, seeing all the sights and wonders they could find. This left Jinyoung to his own devices and grown-up rather quickly. As the years passed, Jinyoung came into his own with his own thoughts and feeling towards the wizarding world. Part of him loved the feeling he had whe he was among fellow wizards. Yet, he felt so detached from the rest of the human world. This yearning to explore has set him on the path to learning more about the Muggle World. Before He was Born (2000-2006) Kahi Kang was born into a prestigious wizarding family, reveared for their magical abilities and pureblood status. Kahi was pushed into an arranged marrage with Taemon So; the youngest son of the So Clan. They were married in Autumn season in 2006. Their marriage ahd quite a few hurdles to overcome, but that all changed when Kahi found she was with child. Early Life (2007-2015) After the birth of Jinyoung, his mother's personality shifted to more of a material status; phasing out of her wild and adventious side. Her old, wild days were gone, and she now has to protect and care for this new life she helped bring into this world. Her sister, Kyughee ran off some years earlier with a muggle-born man, Jihoon Song. Kyughee and Jihoon had two children, twin daughters – Ahrum and Ayeon Song in 2008. They pair left for England, and Kahi knew she must follow to help and protect her baby sister as well. Life in a new country ignited that missing spark of curiosity that Khai was missing after the birth of Jinyoung. With Jinyoung growing older, and needing his parents less; Kahi and Taemin decided to adventure this new Muggle World they have never seen much of before. This caused Jinyoung to grow-up quickly and take care of himself. Taking what his mother instilled in him, Jinyoung grow up to be quite the optimistic and curiouse lad himself. First Showing of Magic (28 December 2016) On Jinyoung's 9th birthday, he wanted to have his favorite sweet treat, which would be Blueberry Muffins. With a day full of fun and pleasantires with his family and relaitives. Jinyoung snuck into the kitchen to find something to make muffins, having made muffins quite a few times before. He was unable to reach the upper cabinets to get flour out, and with the hunger for muffins something happened. Like a gust of wind slammed the kitchen, all the cabinets flung open and create a horrendous cracking sound as they banged against one another. Rushing into the kitchen, the adults saw some of the cabinets swaing as a young Jinyoung sat, with tears in his eyes and upset from the noise. Taemin and Kahi rushed to their son and embraced him. Their eyes connected and knew their son shown signs of magical abilities. Apperence Jinyoung is not that tall compared to other students in his age range. Standing 6'4" (193cm) tall, Jinyoung has clear skin complexion with no visible acne scars. Depending on the time on year, Jinyoung skin tone ranges from fair to slightly tan, since he is outside as much as possible. Also due to being outside as much as Jinyoung is, his hair has a more ashy blond hue to it. Though his eyebrows seem to stay a dark brown hue that has no point or much of an point. During his 6th Year at Hogwarts, Jinyoung was attacked and soon lost the love of having blond hair. Thus, he decided to change his hair to a more ashy brown tone – for reason he is not quite sure of as of yet. Jinyoung has always had a slender build, but when mixed with his tall frame – tends to make him look gaunt and quite thin. But trust and believe, he eats plenty of food when he has the chance too. Personality Jinyoung may appear to be forth coming with alot, but there are issues he know he needs to work on. This most likely stems from being alone for most of his childhood, only having a handful of people to interact with. A lack of communication could have effected Jinyoung in that he enjoys staying to himself. On the outside, people could say that Jinyoung exhibits introverted tendencies. But what is lurking just under the surface is a tourtured extrovert. Beyond just what makes Jinyoung tick, he has known to be quite loving and jovial to many people; new and old. This expression of pure happiness again seems to be a mask of sorts, to hide his unhappiness with some facets of himself. Being only 16 years-old, Jinyoung is still figuring himself out and finding what truely makes him happy. Until then, the only way he knows how to make life bareable is to be happy as much as possible. Jinyoung takes solice in knowing that he can make people happy and smile by his attitude and charm. The sassy attitude he shows from time to time and the joking nature further cast a shadow over his true feeling and attitudes towards himself. The more Jinyoung can distract from "looking in the mirror" the less he needs to think about it. It seems like he would much rather take care of other's needs before his own. Always aiming to better those before himself is a selfless act that, when taken too far, will be desturctive. In the end of the day, Jinyoung is like most teenagers at this age. Still finding who they are, some find themselves quicker then others. In Jinyoung's case, his ability to hide his sadness with an outward showing of pure happiness can only get him so far in life. Sooner or later, that wall will break down and he will need to face what he's been supressing. Life of Hogwarts Years 1-5 (2018-2023; NPC) Year 6 (2024-2025) The chilling creep of Autumn brought with it a divious array of circumstances that had such impactful consequences. Around mid-October, Jinyoung was attacked some benevolent force while waiting for Rylan Worthington, a 5th year Slytherin, down in the dungeons of Hogwarts. While waiting, something crept upon Jinyoung and bashed the right side of his head in. Viciously ripped his uniform open and biting how flesh seversal times over; before being resuced by Jinyoung's friends, Rylan and Imogen. Several days later, Jin awoken with many of his closest friends around him. Overjoyed to see them, Jin was right back in his good-natured attitude and of course eating nearly everything in sight. A few days have passed and word has spread that the Vampire Society of Great Britian have come to Hogwarts, to investigate the attacks and speak to those attacked. As the weeks passed, more students and other creatures were attacked and/or killed by whatever this creature was. Until a crisp autumn day when the creature was revealed to be Miles, the sole writer of the diary entries that were left after most of the attacks. Miles and members of the Vampire Society battled until the end, with Lucille was able to defeat Miles; thus bring to the end, a tale of sorrow and woe. Maybe a week or two had passed since the event of the Creature Attacks, and Jin was finally starting to feel "somewhat" normal again. Though, not entire back to his old self. Whatever the reason was, Jin just went long with life as is. That is, until a random weeknight when a certain Prefect offered their coat to Jin to keep warm. Not knowing how to response to such a gesture, Jin simple accepted the coat and was able to keep warm for the remainder of the day. Offering several time for that certain Prefect if they wish to have their coat back. With the internal struggles Jin had about himself, it wasn't long until Jin would allow himself to explore this suppressed side of him. And see where it takes him, because for Jin, taking this step was one he was never knew he would be taking. Fast Forward to the first Hufflepuff Qudditch match of the season, and Jin was with his friends as they were cheering on their respective houses. During the cheering and merriment, Rylan decided to spice up the conversation and Jin's personal interests were brought up. So the shock and embarrassment of Jin, he lunged at Rylan and pushed him to the ground, ready to fight the poor lad. But, Eden and Ahreum stepped in to stop anything further from happening. A day two later, Jin finally sent both Adam, The Head Boy, and Rylan a letter of apology. Hoping that their friendship can be mended. The two close friend spoke, at quiet the length, about what had happened and agreed to mend their friendship. That same time period, a strange boy had approached Jin in the Defend Against Dark Arts classroom, as Michel St. Jour and Jin were in the mist of an adventure around the Castle. The strange boy, believed to be a Slytherin wanted to peak to Jin about a certain Gryffindor and wanting to know who this Gryffindor's friends were. After a stressful and nearly frightening conversation, Jin relieved what he knew and told the boy. Year 7 (2025-2026) Relationships Kahi So & Taemin So (NPC) Parents of Jinyoung. Ahreum Song First cousin of Jinyoung, on his mother's side. Ayeon Song (NPC) First cousin of Jinyoung, on his mother's side. Rylan Worthington Childhood friend from Liverpool. Karam Hassan Ali School friend. Kettia Ferox Fellow Hufflepuff. Upton Zero School friend. Imogen Featherstone School friend. Robin Dibble School friend. Otter Glaus School friend. Denna Glaus School friend. Charlotte "Charlie" Merle School friend. met through Ahreum. Eden Petrovski School friend, met through Rylan. Michel St. Jours School friend; possibly more. Behind the Scenes *Jinyoung So is a character portrayed by Taylor Wassep for the roleplay sim Mischief Managed in Second Life, a Hogwarts inspired sim created by the amazing Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by the various creative administrators and players. You can learn more about it here – http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/. *Previously, Taylor had another character in Mischief Managed – Ayeon Song. She was a 5th/6th year Hufflepuff before she was reitred to make way for Jinyoung So. Category:Hufflepuffs